The Visit
by htdcd
Summary: Hermione & Ron pay Harry a Halloween visit. Told from Hermione's POV.


_Disclaimer: All intellectual and physical property rights belong to JK Rowling & Warner Bros._

_A/N: I have to give credit to Anino for the inspiration for this story. Her "First Christmas" is brilliant (along with the rest of her works)._

**The Visit**

Slowly, you come awake to the sounds from the kitchen below. Your eyes flutter open to the light streaming in from the window, curtains drawn slightly back. You feel beside you and the bed is empty, not warm. Ron's downstairs, then. You remember what day it is and smile – so nice of him to get things ready while you have a lie-in. You stretch and close your eyes, thinking of all the things you will have to do today. Sighing, you climb out of bed and put on your dressing gown and house shoes. You can hear them downstairs more distinctly now, bubbles of giggles erupting and shrieks of delight filter up the stairs. You shake your head with a smile and head down.

Lovely, really, the eggs and pancakes they've tried to make. Your husband and two children – both under 6 – alone in the kitchen for an hour; it's a wonder the place is still standing. You take a few bites and assure them they taste divine – you aren't finishing them because you've so much to do…really. And it's true – you do have quite a bit. You're all going over to visit Harry today, at Godric's Hollow, so everyone has to get ready. And since you really have three children and not just two (because, really, is Ron much better than a five-year-old?) you have to do the majority of the preparations.

You start with getting the brood dressed. Hugo whines and Rose squirms as you try to put them into their "smart" clothes to go see your best friend. You hope this battle gets easier as they get older. Even Ron grimaces with what you've picked out for him – but thank Merlin that he's been with you long enough to know better than to object.

Then you start on lunch. Packing things you know your children will (probably) eat, but also things you know Harry would like – you did have seven years of watching him in the Great Hall. You don't have to bring them, but you like to, just the same. It makes the visit more enjoyable. You imagine the look of glee on his face upon seeing his favourite treacle tart and stuff it in the bag with the rest.

"All right, you lot, let's go!" You shout upstairs to the Three Musketeers.

"Relax, love," Ron says as he comes downstairs with your daughter in his arms, son trailing behind. "We're coming." He places a kiss on your cheek and smoothes a hand down your hair, trying to calm you from your obvious edge. "We don't have to go today," he says seriously, looking in your eyes. "We've just been to see him on his birthday."

"Of course we have to go today. It's Halloween. We always go visit Harry on Halloween," you say reflexively. You're sure Harry would wonder if you simply didn't show up, and you don't get to visit him that often now; what with the kids and work and all, social visits are a rarity. "Besides, your family was there on his birthday – it's nice of them to let us have this day alone with him."

"Well, it's not like we have to be there right away," he reassures you.

"We don't want to be too late," you remind him, looking pointedly at the children.

"Right," he agrees with a nod.

Finally, everything is put together and the four of you are ready to go. You all place a hand on the portkey that will take you to Godric's Hollow and you're pulled away with the familiar hook-in-the-belly sensation. As you are transported, you smile wistfully as you remember your first portkey, with Harry and Ron, for the Quidditch World Cup that summer before fourth year.

Your feet find solid ground and you're instantly glad that you insisted everyone wear their jackets – it's not snowing yet, but it is chilly. The wind whips around leaves on the ground. You take Ron's hand and start off down the central road of the town where Harry resides – has for many years now. You see the statue in the square and the old house, remembering the first time you came here with Harry. You've told Ron about it enough – you don't bring it up this time. You bypass James and Lily's old house. Of course Harry isn't there – it's cursed, no amount of magic or renovation would make it fit.

You finally reach your destination and lay out the blanket to eat lunch and wait for Harry. You cast a warming spell since you're picnicking outside. You lay everything out and you beckon you children to come sit – it's not polite to run around.

And finally, Harry's here. You always worry that one day, you might miss him – not realize when he shows up. But today is not that day. You glance at the words carved on the marble tombstone:

_Harry James Potter_

_31 July 1980 – 31 October 1998_

_Selflessly gave his life so that others might live_

_You will be missed, but always loved_

It is just to the right of the other two headstones you saw with Harry, that night long ago, here in the Godric's Hollow cemetery – Lily and James. You smile as you know now that they are finally together. And a single tear rolls down your cheek – it always does. And you miss your friend.

**:: FIN::**

_A/N: Sorry! I couldn't warn you or it would have ruined it…go ahead & hate me, but I hope you liked the fic!_


End file.
